Life Is Not Just
by Chibi Scooby
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven finally become close when there is an accident. Rated for blood and kissing. BBRae (maybe a little StarRob, but not likley) DramaRomanceHumor
1. Default Chapter

Life Is Not Just

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (I can dream though, can't I?)

Author's Note: This is my first TT fan fic. So please be kind, or else! Muhahahaha! Did I say that out loud? Ooops... Well enjoy!

_KNOCK!_ _KNOCK!_ _BAM!_

"C'mon Raven! Open up! I gotta go!" Beast Boy yelled at the bathroom door.

He had woken up late (again) and hadn't gotten to a bathroom on time. Now the only vacant bathroom in the tower was in the basement. "Well you should have thought of that before you stayed up all night and slept in." Rave replied in usual monotone voice.

"But I've really gotta go!"

"Well you'll have to hold it, because I'm not done!" Raven yelled, becoming ticked.

"What're you doing in there that's taking so long anyways?"

"It's a **bath**room. What do you think I'm doing?" She said, hoping he would here the emphasized bath and figure it out; she really had no intension of telling him that she was taking a bath.

"Well whatever you're doing, WILL YOU HURRY UP!"

"**FINE! **But **don't** open the shower curtain!"

"Okay! Something about an open shower curtain! Now lemmie in!"

"No. I said **DON'T** open the shower curtain!"

"Fine! I won't open up the shower curtain! Now open up!"

The metal door slid open and when Raven stepped out, Beast Boy completely forgot why he wanted to come in in the first place.

Author's Note: I know it was short, but I don't really care. Please, no flames, but I will accept helpful criticism. I would like at least 5 reviews before I continue. I can take it off if no one is reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven stepped out of the bathroom in her bathrobe. Her bathrobe went up to her thighs and was made of silk and lace. It was black silk (of course) and the lace was deep red. The lace was sewn on to the bottom edge of the robe and on the cuffs of the sleeves. _Raven_ was embroidered on the left of the chest part.

BB's Point of View

Man Raven looks hot in that! I mean she's gorgeous! No! She's beautiful! Oh man! I really hope she can't read minds!

Normal Point of View

"You're drooling on the carpet... again." Raven told Beast Boy.

"Huh? Oh, right." Beast Boy said, snapping out of his daze and wiping the drool off of his chin.

He blushed so deep it matched the color of the lace on Raven's bathrobe. He blushed even deeper when he realized he was in his underwear. You may think this is one of those weird dreams where you go to school and you're in your underwear. But it's not. Beast Boy had been to tired to get into his pajamas the previous night and had just gone to bed in a white tank top and boxers. He picked up his clothes (which he planned to change into in the bathroom) and dashed into the bathroom before anything else went wrong.

Raven's Point of View

He looked kind of funny standing there in his boxers. NO! He looked stupid! Well maybe not stupid... maybe kind of cute. NO! Definitely stupid!

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short. But the next one will be longer. And less pointless. But still, I hoped you liked it. Please review! P.S. Thanks for reviewing-**coqui82( )** **Lover of Seto Kaiba PrincessofDiamonds krissy-08 hunter( ) kmutt**. You made me happy:D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I will soon though. It's all a part of my world conquest plan. Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that.

Chapter 3

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter too. I may post more than one today because I had to stay home from school today. WOOHOO! No gym! Anyways... on the show! ... I mean story!

Normal Point of View In Raven's Bathroom

Beast Boy hadn't been in this bathroom since the day the Teen Titans was formed...

Flashback

Beast Boy walked down the hall towards his new room, well, more like ran because he really had to "go". But he realized that he probably wouldn't make to his bathroom and dashed into the one closest by him (Raven's present bathroom). It was all white, blinding, bright, gleaming white. There was all normal bathroom stuff in there- a whirl-pool tub, a sea shell-style sink, a toilet, and a medicine cabinet. Once he had gone and was washing his hands, a girl walked in. But to Beast Boy this wasn't just an ordinary girl, he'd ever seen. "Oh!" She said, obviously surprised at either the sight of a green teenager or at the fact that someone was already in the bathroom. Maybe both.

"I thought this was my bathroom." Raven told him.

"Well it probably is. I just had to go." Beast Boy replied, dumb-struck by her beauty.

"Oh. Well you can go _out_ now." She replied

"Umm... okaayy. I guess I'll see you 'round then?"

"Yah. I guess so."

And with that, she closed the door. "Wow. **GREAT** first impression, Gar (Beast Boys real name is Garfield, Gar, for anyone who doesn't know). The most beautiful girl in, like, the universe comes in and all you can say is: _I had to go_!" Beast said, mentally kicking himself.

End Flashback

After Beast Boy had gone, washed his hands, and put on his clothes, he was a little more observant. The bathroom was way different from when he had last seen it. The firs thing noticed was that the white sea shell sink had been replaced with a black one. In fact, everything had been replaced or decorated with something black, purple or dark blue. Well, everything except for the walls and tub. An array of black bottles lined the sink and the shelves of the open medicine cabinet. The toilet seat cover and top cover were both black. The floor was covered with black bathroom rugs. Her clothes were folded neatly on top of a wicker laundry basket. A purple puff hung on a hook in front of the "forbidden" shower curtain. The cloth shower curtain was dark blue with Raven's name embroidered all over it with black thread. The inner, plastic curtain (the lining, we'll call it) was black. It was hard for Beast Boy to determine this because it was barely visible behind the cloth curtain. But Beast Boy just couldn't help himself, he just **had** to open that shower curtain! _What could happen from opening a shower curtain?_ Was his reasoning. "AAUUHHGG!"

Author's Note: Hope ya liked it! Please review! Flame me, praise me, criticize me. I don't care. I want your opinion! It's the public that makes you great! Thank again for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do, however, own this plot. Do not steal it from me! I will know!

Authors Note: You will all probably hate me for this but if you bear with me you will see why I did this in later chapters. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 4

"What happened!" Raven yelled through the door.

"Uhh... nothing! I just... tripped!" Beast Boy yelled back.

Out in the Hallway

"Who screamed!" Robin asked loudly as he ran up the hallway towards Raven.

"It was Beast Boy." Raven said gesturing towards the bathroom. "He says he _tripped_"

"Oh, well then he should be more..." He trailed off when he saw Raven's bathrobe.

"Careful?" Raven suggested.

"Yah! That's it!" Robin replied, pretending he had not been able to think of the word.

Robin then quickly retreated to the gym. Raven rolled her eyes. "I have **got** to get a new bathrobe."

Raven's Bathroom

Beast Boy was frozen with fear. He had come face to face with... "A duck!" That's right! A very large, sharp-toothed duck (yes, it was a real duck). Apparently, Beast Boy was not the only one to try and hide pets.

BB's Point of View

Ha Ha! I finally have something to use as pay back for all the mean things Raven's done to me! Wait, it has a tag! Its name is George! I never thought Raven would have a pet duck or name it _George_!

Normal Point of View

Beast Boy closed the shower curtain and came out of the bathroom with a smug smile on his face. He stared at Raven until she finally asked "What is it **this** time?"

"I'm not the only one who hides pets, now am I?" Beast Boy said to Raven, smug smile still glued to his face.

"What?" She said sounding slightly offended.

"What about George? But come on Raven! I never thought **you** would have a pet duck or name it _George_!"

"He's not mine!" Raven replied, a little louder than intended.

"Oh, reeaally...?" Beast Boy asked, now more confused than anything else.

"Yes really! He flew into my window yesterday and I promised myself to call the number on the tag today or tomorrow." Raven said hurriedly.

But before she could stop it, she let her emotion show and a near-by light bulb exploded. Usually, this would not have been a **big** problem. But to define near-by, I mean right next to Beast Boy.

Author's Note: Muhahaha! I'll tell you now: **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THINGS LIKE THAT HAPPENING THEN YOU PROBABLY WON'T LIKE THIS STORY.** Okay! Now that that's out of the way we can say that no one will die in this story. Please review but don't be **too** mean, but do I want your opinion! Tune in on Sunday for chapter 5 (unless I'm **_really_** busy)! Geeze! I sound like a radio narrator! OH! And thanks for reviewing: **marisol( )** **Steve-Racer** **Mgan** **Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove** **The Last** **Rachel( )** **Diablo2( )** **DarkSin** and **They-Call-Me-Orange** . Thanks again! Your opinion is greatly appreciated! Keep it up:D :D (sorry for the long authors note!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But if ruled the world I would. That's an interesting thought...

Chapter 5

Authors Note: I know I said tomorrow. But I can't help myself. Oh! I must warn you now (again) Beast Boy gets hurt a lot because he is my favorite character. I know it doesn't make sense but I tend to hurt my favorite characters more than the others. Well, enjoy!

_Recap: Beast Boy finds a large sharp-toothed duck in Raven's bathtub. He asks Raven about it. She looses control of her emotions for a second and a light bulb next to Beast Boy explodes. _(I am not good at summarizing sorry)

Luckily for Beast Boy, Raven found her senses quickly and put a shield around him. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite quick enough. A rather large and jagged piece of glass found its way into Beast Boy's left hand. "AHHGOW!"

When Raven took the shield down, the first thing she noticed was the small puddle of blood that had formed on the floor. "Oh my god! Beast Boy, I'm sorry!"

"About what?" Beast Boy asked, ignoring the shards f light bulb al around him.

"What about your hand?"

"What about my hand?" Beast Boy asked.

He lifted it up to take a look at it. It was covered with blood and there was a rather large piece of glass stuck deeply in it. "AHHG!"

Beast Boy started to wave his hand around in the air, hoping to dislodge the glass. He had no such luck, it was in too deep. "Friend Beast Boy, why are you screaming?" Starfire asked as she came out of her room.

"EEK!" She yelled at the sight of the hallway, which was now also slightly bloody because of Beast Boy waving his hand around.

She proceeded to faint. Beast Boy suddenly and strangely forgot his hand for a split second and caught Starfire. He did this, however, with his left hand. "YAAG!"

Beast Boy's scream awoke Starfire from her faint. She stood upright and then fainted again at the sight of more blood. Beast Boy tried to catch her again but slipped on the little puddle of blood and slid forward into the wall. When he landed the glass dug itself a little deeper in and went back to its regular bleeding. He also now had a large bump smack-dab in the middle of his forehead, which was already beginning to bruise. Then he, too, passed out from a mixture of pain, blood-loss, and being hit on the head really hard. Cyborg and Robin had been thrown out of video game land by the screams and were now standing in the doorway with identical confused yet horrified looks on their faces. "Uh... did we miss something?" Cyborg asked, taking in the scene which looked as though someone had been murdered.

Authors Note: I know it was kind of gruesome but bear with me. Up until chapter 8 it's pretty much about how Beast Boy is having a **_really_** bad week. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And thank you to all who previously reviewed: **Heidi** **Rachel( )** **BB&RavenForever( )** **Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove** **dramaelfie** **Lover of Seto Kaiba** Thanks again! A rose for you all ;- :D P.S. sorry it's so short. The next one is **way** longer!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But when I conquer the world I will. And if you're not nice to me I won't let you rule Canada.

Chapter 6

Authors Note: I don't know how many people will like this chapter. But I'm sure more people than I think will like it. It's extra long this time! And this chapter is told mostly with flashbacks.

Beast Boy woke up in the med room. He wondered why he was there and then it all came rushing back to him. The bathroom, George, the light bulb, Starfire, all the blood. He attempted to sit up and in doing so he leaned on his forgotten hand. "OUCH!" He yelled very loudly.

Pain shot through his arm and he fell over again. His head was throbbing and his whole body was achy. "Today is definitely **not** my day." He said grumpily.

He made himself as comfortable as possible and surveyed the familiar scene. He remembered at least **4** other times he had been here. "Must be some kind of record." Beast Boy mumbled as he remembered the first time he had to stay in this room...

Flashback

It was the middle of the night after scary movie marathon day. Strafire, who took the movies more seriously than everyone else, could not sleep. She decided that a nice mustard sandwich would calm her nerves (just mustard, nothing else). She was in the kitchen spreading mustard on two slices of bread when Beast Boy walked in (fro a midnight snack). "Hey-" Beast Boy started to say.

"**DIE, YOU DEMON FROM THE BASEMENT!**" Starfire screeched.

"What! OUCH! OWOW!"

Beast Boy began to yell this because Starfire had mistaken him for the monster in the movie and stabbed him in the right shoulder with her butter knife. "Friend Beast Boy! I am ever so sorry!" Starfire screamed.

"It's okay Star, I know it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to eat the flying eggs." Beast Boy said, loosing all sense of reality.

His wound by now was nearly gushing blood. He then passed out. Starfire, at the sight of so much blood, also fainted. Fortunately, the rest of the team heard the screams and found Starfire and Beast Boy. The next thing Beast Boy remembered was waking up in the med room.

End Flashback

Starfire had apologized profusely until his shoulder was better. She had also done most everything for him. Just then, Cyborg walked in. "I see ya'll are awake. Took ya' long enough!" He said, half laughing.

Then he looked at some charts and medical thing-a-ma-bobbers, which I don't understand so I won't try to describe. "How long have I been out?" Beast Boy asked.

"Bout an hour. You got a really ugly bump on yer' forehead and you lost a lot of blood, but otherwise you're fine." Cyborg said, and apparently not in the mood to answer more questions, walked out.

"Bye then..." Beast Boy said.

Suddenly he remembered a time when Cyborg had caused him a visit down here as well.

Flashback

Cyborg had been reading the latest issue of his favorite magazine, Super Mechanic. It had an article about a _supposedly_ real murderer called the Mechanic Murderer. Cyborg knew it was just a gimmick but it still spooked him. The murderer would pull you out from under your car and stab you to death. Cyborg was currently behind his car trying to get rid of a scratch on it. Suddenly, Cyborg heard footsteps heading towards the garage. Cyborg's imagination got the better of him. _It's the Mechanic Murderer! Well I'll turn the tables on that no-good; lousy..._ his thoughts went on like that so we won't go any further into that. The door into the garage opened and the "murderer" stepped in. But Cyborg was ready for him. He grabbed a screw driver out of his tool box and jumped out from behind the car. "**DIE, MURDERER!**" Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs.

"**NOT AGAIN!**" The "murderer" screamed.

Of course, as you might guess, there was no murderer. Only Beast Boy. Cyborg, however did not notice this until after he had caused some damage. He had aimed to thrust the screw driver into the heart, but he missed dramatically and stabbed it into the leg instead. Beast Boy was very confused, so he just turned around and walked out.

End Flashback

Beast Boy also remembered that Cyborg had also let him win at video games for a month after. He knew it was an empty victory, but he didn't care. At that moment Robin entered the room. "Hey, BB. How ya feelin?" He asked.

"My head is pounding, I feel like I've been hit by a car, my hand went numb with pain a while ago, and I'm covered with blood. Other than that, I'm just fine. How 'bout you?" Beast Boy replied.

"Uhh... can't complain!" He said rather cheerfully.

"Good. I guess today just isn't my day." Beast Boy said, making a slight joke out of his words.

"Umm... well... ok. Guess I'll um, drop by later then. Bye." Robin said in a nervous tone, and then left.

Beast Boy remembered the time robin had tried to kill him as well (unintentionally... sort of).

Flashback

Robin was training, which he always did now (it was after the whole Slade and Terra volcano incident). Beast Boy walked in and saw Robin. Hoping to train with him, or do something to take his mind off the accident, he tapped him on the shoulder. This proved to be a bad idea. This was because Robin's mind had been on nothing but Slade. Robin turned around and punches Beast Boy in the nose. There was a crack and it began to bleed. Then he took one of the knives off of the target practice table and dragged it length-wise down Beast Boy's fore arm, stopping just above his wrist. He was about to take the knife to Beast Boy's throat when he realized who it was. "If yer busy I cad cub back later." Beast Boy said before turning around to walk out and falling over dizzily.

End Flashback

Beast Boy hated that painful memory. But he was quick to forgive and forget. He always was. There was, however, a time when he wasn't so quick to forget.

Flashback

It was later in the day after Raven had accidentally turned the tower into a haunted house. Naturally, everyone was still a little jumpy. To put it bluntly, Beast Boy surprised Raven. She had been getting out a coaster to put her cup of tea on when Beast Boy came up behind her. "Hey R-"

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Before Beast Boy knew what was happening, he had thrown against the wall by Raven's black energy. He was then flung out of the kitchen and into the main room. He hit the wall with a thud and the last thing he remembered before passing out was Raven running out of the room.

End Flashback

After Cyborg had finally let him out of the med room he spent all of his time in his room. He didn't even come out to eat. At least, not during the day. He came out and ate something at night. Never a lot though. When he finally came out of his room during the day, he was all skin and bones. But, the thing that hurt the most was not the physical pain, but the fact that the girl of his dreams had caused him physical pain and never apologized. Still, he just figured that she thought it was better not to bring it up. The whole subject of the memories made him angry. Why hadn't the fates chosen someone else to toy with? Why him? He decided not to aggravate himself by thinking about it and to think about something else. Then, he decided to go to sleep because he had a headache. He woke up throughout the day to an empty room. He decided that no one really cared about what happened and slept through the rest of the day.

Authors Note: See? I told you it was extra long. I hope you liked it. Please review. Oh. And sorry it took me so long to update today. I kept getting interrupted. I did mean to post it this afternoon. Anyways thanks all for reviewing: **The Last** **Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove** **Ronni** **Lover of Seto Kaiba** What was it that caught your eye in the first place? I want to know. I would also like to know what kept you reading it. Please tell me in your reviews (if you don't want to that's ok). Thanks:D :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did they would show it more.

Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a week! I've been really busy. So Happy St. Patrick's Day and enjoy! (this one's long too)

Finally, Beast Boy decided to go back to his room around 2 A.M. He carefully removed the I.V. and stuck a band aid over the spot where it had been. Then he headed towards his room. After tripping several times in the dark hallways he morphed into a cat. Beast Boy refused to turn on the lights because he didn't want to wake his friends. Although he was a cat, he still had a hard time walking. This was because of two reasons: 1 he was still achy and a little dizzy from ramming into the wall and 2: his hand/paw still hurt so he had to limp. But finally, he made it to his room. _Ick! I'm still spattered with blood! I should shower. _Beast Boy grabbed his over-sized moss green bathrobe and a change of clothes, then headed to his bathroom. He turned on the hot water and let it run to make sure it was hot. Then he got in. He let the water run through his hair and down his back. Beast Boy lathered up the shampoo and started lazily running it through his hair. When he began to rinse he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Who the heck is gonna' be up at 2 A.M.?" Beast Boy yelled angrily at the bathroom.

Nonetheless, he turned off the water, put on his bathrobe, and went to his door. Beast Boy slid the door open quickly. "Yah? Oh. Hi, Raven. You wanna come in?"

"Fine."

So why are you here at 2 in the morning? Scratch that. Why are you here at all? I mean, no offence, but I didn't think you or anyone else cared."

"Well we do. I heard a loud noise in the hallway, which was followed by your voice. I assumed you had headed back to your room. I came to confirm my suspicions and to tell you something important. I-"

Just then the alarm sounded. "Umm... you better go down. Can you tell them I'll be right there?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven's Point of View

What am I? His messenger? "Fine." No! Not fine! Why do I always do that? "Thanks." Well, at least he's grateful.

Normal Point of View

Raven walked out of Beast Boy's room, still thinking poisonous thoughts. As soon as the door slid shut behind her Beast Boy picked up the change of clothes he had gotten out earlier and changed. He did so with difficulty because he needed both hand to complete this task. He eventually got it, though, and headed out the door.

When he got downstairs he found all the other titans crowded around the huge T.V. screen. "So, what we got this time?" Beast Boy asked, surprising all but Raven.

"Just a robbery. You should stay home and rest." Robin replied in a rather fatherly tone.

"Nah. I'm fine. Let's go!" Beast Boy said, punching right hand into his left, wincing in pain, and hiding it behind his back.

"Um... okay."

They all piled into the T-car and sped off towards the jewelry store.

When they arrived at the store four masked men were headed out with bags in their hands. Robin hit the one closest to him in the back of the head, causing him to drop the bag. They began to spar. Robin threw punch after punch and the robber blocked each one. Then Robin kicked him in the stomach and the whole thing started all over again. Starfire made it her business to destroy the getaway car and was having loads of fun shooting it with star bolts. Cyborg came up behind the one with a gun and switched to his sonic cannon. "Boo." He said in an attempt to grab the guy's attention.

The guy turned around and dropped his gun (it's ironic!). Raven was also having fun, though you couldn't tell by looking at her. She put a wall of energy in front of a robber who had his head turned as he was running. When he ran into it and stumbled backwards she took it away. She did this again, and again, and again, until he just gave up. A very tall and stupid looking robber was confronted by Beast Boy. This was only because all the other robbers were taken. But maybe this guy wasn't as stupid as he looked, because he took note of the large bruise on Beast Boy's head and began to poke it. "Dude, cut it out!" Beast Boy attempted to push the guy off, but he had no luck.

He was getting really annoyed and a bad headache. He became so angry that he punched the guy in the stomach with more strength than he or anyone else knew he had. In fact, he punched the guy to hard and he threw up- all over Beast Boy. "Dude... that is sooo nasty!"

Beast Boy suddenly became a paler shade of green than usual and threw up too. Well, only because he realized that the guy's last meal was steak (eeew!).

They took the robbers to jail and then it was time to go home. "There ain't no **way** I'm lettin' you ride home in my baby!"

"Awww... c'mon Cyborg! Pleeaase? I'm really tired!"

"No way! When you go home, shower, change, and come back, **then** I'll let you ride in my baby."

"Fine! I'll just fly home!"

"Good!"

Beast Boy changed into an owl and took flight. The rest of the team (with the exception of Cyborg, who was turned around with his arms crossed) watched as he wobbled in the air a little and then disappeared into the distance. After Cyborg was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to see Beast Boy any more, he turned around to find some very ticked-off team members.

Author's Note: More bad luck for Beast Boy. But don't worry, his luck changes in chapter 9. I have plans! Oh. And I have an important announcement: **DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND I WILL BE GETTING GEORGE BACK IN THE STORY SOONER THAN EXPECTED.** Anyways, thanks all for reviewing: **Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove** **Rachel( )** **Spunksterdawg** **RavennBeastboy** **moo( )** **Estel-Elf-Lover** **CDN:AB23( )** You're all wonderful! Keep it up! P.S. I may not update for a while because of school and packing and stuff so bear with me and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own George. And I** do** own this plot. I will not let you rule Canada (when I conquer it) if you steal it from me. Don't tell me you don't want to rule Canada! **Everyone** wants to rule Canada!

Chapter 8

Authors Note: Okay, sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. The computer was in a box till Saturday. And then the internet wasn't working until we got the right cable or something like that. We had to unpack and stuff like that... Enjoy! (P.S. This has a little bit about George and his history)

"How could you? He's a team member! We **help** each other, not... make them **fly** home!"

"He was all... uh... but he... well did **you** want to ride in the car with him?"

"Don't change the subject!" (This is Robin language for **NO!**)

"Fine! What about you, Star? You against me too?"

"Cyborg, I do not believe you were very nice or hospitable to friend Beast Boy."

"Well Raven **has** to agree with me!"

"Hey, I'm part human, I _have_ a heart you know. I think you could have let ride on top or something..."

"And ruin my paint job? No way!"

Cyborg received a glare from everyone and a death-glare from Raven. Cyborg knew when he had to give up. "Fine. I'll apologize when we get back."

Meanwhile...

Beast Boy landed on the roof, so thankful he didn't fall out of the sky he could've kissed the top of the T Tower. He stood there for a minute, just taking in the beautiful view. It was beautiful, late November snow clouds were rolling in on the horizon. The sky was a deep shade of purple. The clouds were tinted a shade of deep blue and grayish color. _Raven would love this. It reminds me of her. Dark, mysterious, gorgeous. No, Gar! She does not like you and you don't like her. _Beast Boy dizzily made his way towards the door leading down off the tower.

When Beast Boy got to his room picked up his discarded bathrobe and headed for his bathroom. It took him almost half an hour to get himself completely clean. He left his bathroom when he was satisfied and threw on the first pair of pajamas he could find. He wearily climbed the ladder of his bunk bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Beast Boy woke up that morning extremely hot and tired. He glanced down at his digital clock. 9:37 A.M. He had slept for 6 restless hours. Just then, Beast Boy heard a knock on his door. _That'd better be Cyborg coming to apologize for last night._ He slowly got up and sluggishly climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed. He walked across the room and opened the door a crack. He saw a pair of amethyst eyes on a pale face, framed by short, violet hair. "Oh, hi Raven. You wanna' come in?"

"You sound delighted to see me." Raven said as she stepped in.

"No, it's not you. I was expecting someone else..." Beast Boy trailed off.

"I can't believe I'm going to say it but, he told me to say that he **is **sorry." Raven replied, still wondering why she had said it for him.

"Well you can tell him that if he wants me to forgive him, he'll have to say it to my face." Beast Boy replied without thinking.

"I AM **NOT** A MESSENGER!" Raven said, getting mad.

Beast Boy scooted back across the floor in fear. Raven was immediately sorry for her outburst. She lost control, again. "Sorry. I'll tell him if you want."

"No, I'm being just like him by not telling him myself. Besides, I shouldn't keep asking you to deliver my messages."

"Wow, Beast Boy. That was actually mature of you." Raven said a little surprised.

"Is this one of those times were I should say thanks or be insulted?"

Raven smiled, just a little one, but she did. She stopped abruptly, though, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did. He didn't say anything, but he knew he would remember that smile for forever. He slimed too, but stopped when he noticed Raven was looking at him with worry. "What?"

"You... umm... don't look very well this morning."

"Huh?"

Beast Boy turned to look over at his mirror and was a little surprised himself. It was true, he looked awful. His face was a paler shade of green than usual, more like dying grass than olive green. His eyes lacked the gleam in them they had always had. Normally perked up, his ears were drooped over and his hair was damp and straggly from sweat. "Eh... I'm fine. My room is just hot."

"Hardly..." Raven said with a shiver.

She looked around the room. The temperature was currently 46 F. and Beast Boy's window was wide open. There was also a fan turned on, blowing things this way and that. "So... I know I may regret asking this but, how's George?" Beast Boy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. I called his owner yesterday. His name is Bernard Reshly."

"Bernard?" Beast Boy cracked up.

"Mmhmm. He told me about George..."

Flashback

(When the text is in _italics_ it means Bernard is talking and he happens to have a visa-phone type thing and so do the titans. I don't know what you want to call it.)

_Hello?_ Said a thin, tall, dark-haired man who turned on the visa-phone

"Hi, I'm Raven. I'm calling about George, your duck."

_Why hello, Raven! You're calling about my Geo?_

"Yah... he flew into my window a few days ago... I thought you might want him back."

_That little duckling! Always getting into mischief! Has he been any trouble?_

"Uh... not particularly..." Raven said, trying to wipe the image of the bloody hallway out of her mind.

_Oh, good. I don't that duckling being any trouble to you._

"Wait. Did you say... duckling?"

_Oh, yes. George is only a few months old. You can tell he's a fast learner, him flying already and all. I remember when he was just a little tike... only 6 inches when he came out of his egg._

"And he grew that much already?"

_Yes... the problem is that I can't seem to keep him in the barn with the others. He's always getting away. You may want to return him with a bit of help... some one who's good with animals._

The first person who popped into her head was Beast Boy. He had a lot of experience with animals. "Beast Boy will help me."

_Beast Boy? Of course! Now I remember you! You're from the... the... Teen Titans!_

"Yah. I've gotta go. I'll return George as soon as possible. Bye."

_Well thank you. Good bye, Raven._

_(Italics_ now stand for a voice in the back of Raven's head... no she is **not** crazy! You know, that little voice in the back of your head that debates with your other thoughts...?)

Raven turned off her phone and was about to turn around and go ask Beast Boy for help when she stopped. "Beast Boy's not going to help me. Not after what I did to him..."

_Of course he will! He's so nice and forgiving... don't you remember when you threw him against the wall?_

"He won't help me!"

_Yes, he will... you know he will. You're just afraid to ask him._

"I am not! I'll show you! I'll go ask him right now! ...I must be going mad."

End Flashback

Of course, Raven didn't tell Beast Boy about after the phone call. "Sure, I'll help in any way I can." Beast Boy said cheerfully.

"Thank you. I have to go meditate," Raven said as she got up to leave "**don't** bother me."

"Come on... when have I ever bothered you?" Beast Boy said, giving his trade-mark grin.

Raven gave a little smile too, but then she frowned again and left. Beast Boy watched as she left and then morphed into a hairless mole-rat in an attempt to cool himself down.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that took me so long! How did you like it? See? I told you so... more about George. But I am sorry to say that I had trouble fitting him back into the plot after this and he won't be back till later... sorry! Any ways, Happy Easter (late, so what?) and thank you to my reviewers! **Lover of Seto Kaiba** **raventheinvincible( )** **Soccerfan123( )** **Piebgood** **kmutt** **Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove** **me( )** **Jackdaw( )** **Bill( )** **dancingirl3** I've never had so many reviews for one chapter!... or maybe it's just because I let them build up... well, thanks again! Cookies for you all!

P.S. I was watching the Lost Episode and I noticed two things about Beast Boy... 1: he is very skinny. 2: he is really short! Like me! Okay just thought I'd share... I shouldn't point out shortness... that would make me a hypocrite!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, I do own this plot. Do not steal it from me. I have decided that _not_ everyone wants to rule Canada. _No one_ wants to rule Japan right now so I've decided to let you people have Taiwan.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it was a little longer than you usually wait... at least it wasn't as long a wait as last time! Any ways, I hope you enjoy and sorry if some of you don't like the results but I think it's sweet and I'm sticking to my note book! Well... maybe _trying_ to stick to it... on with the story:D

1:48 – Beast Boy's room

BB's Point of View

I don't feel so good. So achy... uhg... dizzy. Feels like I'm gonna throw up... again. My throat is so sore. I'm really, really hot. And what's with the turkey?

Normal Point of View

"Hello, Garfield." said a cooked turkey that stepped out the closet.

"Hi."

"How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Not to good."

"That's too bad. Well, I have something to cheer you up!"

"What is it?"

"I, Chester A. Turkenstien, hereby give you this medal of tofu honor. For not eating us, although we are juicy and tempting..."

"Dude... that is so totally cool!"

"I thought you would like it."

"Like it? I haven't been this happy since... since... since I can't remember! I can't wait to rub it in Cy's face!" Beast Boy said, a devilish smile spreading across his face.

Chester was about to congratulate Beast Boy but didn't get to because there was a knock on the door. Beast Boy walked over to it and opened it wide. "Raven! Come in!" Beast Boy said, pulling Raven in.

"Um... okay. I came to see if you were okay. Only because Star and Robin are out and Cyborg is still afraid you." Raven added quickly at the end.

"I'm fine...now. I want you to meet my new friend Chester!" Beast Boy said, gesturing towards an empty space on his floor.

"Oookay... are you feeling alright?" Raven asked him suspiciously as she placed a hand on Beast Boy's fore head and drew back quickly from the heat.

Suddenly (from Beast Boy's point of view, any ways) the room began to whirl. Then Beast Boy went out cold on the floor. "Beast Boy? Get up. slight pause Stop fooling around! Great..."

Raven lifted Beast Boy with her powers. She didn't show much worry on the out side but inside, she was panicking.

Raven's Point of View

Oh no! What if he's dead? What if he's dying? _Get a grip Raven! He'll be fine. _But what if he's not? _Enough with the whit ifs! Just take him to the med room and leave him there or some thing. _I can't do that. Which one of my emotions are you, any ways?

Normal Point of View

Rave gave up fighting with herself and carefully levitated Beast Boy to the med room and went to find Cyborg.

Meanwhile...

"Robin, that movie was most enjoyable! Flower reminded me very much of Raven."

"That's Violet, Star (the Incredibles!). And I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yes, but do you not think we should head back now?"

"I know you're worried about Beast Boy but I'm sure he's fine."

"But Robin, friend Beast Boy has not left his room since friend Cyborg denied him a ride home in his... child?" Starfire half asked the last part.

"Baby, Star?"

"Where?" Starfire asked, looking around confusedly.

"Um... I guess we'll head back."

Back at the tower

"So? What's wrong?"

"Well, my best guess is: He had a cut on his hand which is a welcome mat for viruses. When the guy lost his lunch on him he probably had the virus. So the virus probably found its way into BB's cut. He's got a temp. of 104. He's highly contagious. He could either... die or recover in a week. It's a good thing you were there when he passed out or he coulda' died." Cyborg replied, trying to sound professional.

"Okay..." said Raven, who was now wide-eyed.

At that moment Cyborg's communicator started to beep. He opened it up to reveal a small image of Robin and a nervous Starfire hovering behind him. "Where are you all? We've looked all over the tower."

"Have you checked the med room?"

Starfire let out a worried squeak when she heard med room. "We'll be right there." Robin replied and the screen went blank.

A few minutes later Robin appeared in the door way and Starfire behind him. "Sorry, we were on the top floor. What happened?"

"Yes, what fate has befallen friend Beast Boy?"

Cyborg let out an exasperated sigh and began to explain all over again.

After another lengthy explanation...

"OH NO! Friend Beast Boy, do not die! Do not worry, I will go make the soup of chickens!"

"No, Star! I mean... um... it's okay. He'll be fine without it... besides, we don't want to have the tower fumigated for bugs again..."

"Very well, I did not enjoy the bees and cockroaches anyways."

"CHESTER!" asked Beast Boy who had just woken up.

"Friend Beast Boy, you are alive!" said Starfire, floating into the air with happiness.

"Yah... what happened?"

They all sighed and began to explain... again.

After yet another lengthy explanation...

"Oh... okay. I'M GONNA DIE?"

"No, not if you: get lots of rest, drink plenty of fluids, and **STOP SCEAMING**!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have gotten this bad if **you** had let **me** ride home!"

"And mess up my car? I don't think so!"

"Ya' know, all you gotta' do is say **sorry**!"

"**FINE!** I'm..." Cyborg said the last part to quiet to hear

"What was that?" Beast Boy was probably the only one who heard but he wanted everyone to hear.

"I said... I'm _sorry_."

"Thank you."

"I shall go make the pudding of forgiveness and happiness!" Starfire said as she flew out of the room and down the hall.

"I'll uh... go stop her before she makes it..." Robin said, running after Starfire.

"Oh great! My show is on! I'll be back in half an hour to check on ya' BB!" Cyborg called over his shoulder as he ran down the hallway.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you... help me out? I thought you... you know, hated me."

"No, I don't hate you. In fact, I lo- I have a- my god this will probably sound stupid... I have a-"

"Raven? IthinkIknowwhatyou'regoingtosaysoI'lljustsayit! I love you?"

"I love you too... Beast Boy?"

"Yah?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking... that if I weren't contagious right now I'd try to kiss you. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I wouldn't try to stop you."

**Author's Note:** Yay! Finally, some BB+Rae! I thought it was sweet... I had a problem with the confession. I wasn't sure whether to say I love you or I have a crush on you or I like you... I think it turned out well. Well I hope you enjoyed! And sorry it took so long... I couldn't get on because it's been thunder storming lately and I don't really want to be electrocuted...**and** I had a concert and stuff. Any ways, thank you to my few reviewers: **Lover of Seto Kaiba** **RainSprite03** **kmutt** **Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove** Thanks a bunch everybody! This time I give you all... cup cakes! Ouch... my poor nose which got hit in gym and began to bleed... any ways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get back into a regular schedrule again. Buh bye:D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. As you know, I do own the plot. But the question is whether to let you have Taiwan or Spain? I can't spell porter riquo (SEE!) otherwise you could have that.

**Author's Note: **Yay! Back on scedrual! I am nervous about this chapter so please be kind. I know everyone seems a little out of character but... just read and state your own opinion and off that I will base whether to put up chapter 11 which has to do with chapter 10. Enjoy!

Beast Boy got better within a week or so, with Raven's help of course. It had taken Raven quite a while to convince Beast Boy to let her heal him. But the results were just as Beast Boy had feared. There was a lot to heal and Raven passed out and hit her head on the floor. _Uhg... I'm so dizzy. My head..._ _What happened?_ "Raven?"

Raven's eyes flickered open and Beast Boy's eyes lit up with happiness and relief. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what? What happened?" Raven asked, sitting up.

"Well..."

Flashback from BB's Point of View

You still insisted that you could heal me. I kept telling you no. We were still fighting when the team came to the door and told us they were going grocery shopping. I didn't hear them and I don't think you heard them either. I even told you why I didn't want you to heal me but you didn't listen. I finally gave in and let you. But you _did_ pass out. And you hit your head on the floor really hard. I panicked. I thought you had a concussion. I had to go find Cyborg. I searched for him in his room, the main room, the kitchen, the garage, everywhere! But I couldn't find him.

Then I was walking out of the garage and I saw a note on the kitchen counter. It said that they had all gone to the grocery store and they would be back in an hour. So I panicked again. I couldn't work the medical machines! Then I decided that they couldn't be as hard as they looked. So then I turned into a cheetah and ran back down to the med room. I got one glance at those machines up close and I _knew_ I couldn't work them.

I had to do something, so I put an ice pack under your head and a wet wash cloth on your fore head and then I went to look for the manuals for the machines. I thought I heard something in the room so I came back and I didn't want to leave you alone.

End Flashback from Normal Point of View

"And here we are!" Beast Boy concluded.

"Oh... I promise."

"You don't even know what you're promising me!"

"Well, you could tell me."

"Don't ever use your powers to heal me again!"

"I can and I will."

"Don't! _Please_, promise me you won't."

"... I promise."

"Thank you." Beast Boy said, pulling Raven into a hug.

She was surprised at first, but then she hugged him back. Noticing that the team probably was still gone, she decided to strike up a conversation (wow!). "So... where do you think your parents are now?" Raven knew this was a subject Beast Boy loved, because every time someone asked him he went off on some wild adventure story.

Instead of the wild happy look he usually got, he got a pained look in his eyes. "Haven't you heard enough about my parents?" Beast Boy asked softly, turning away from Raven.

"Why? Did you run out of adventure stories?" Raven asked playfully, trying to get Beast Boy to tell one he loved the most.

"Yes! Okay! I don't know what they _really_ did but it ended when I was born. My mother died giving birth and my father died from grief."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well..." his voice softened again "now you do."

Raven looked up at him. She could see tear swelling up in his eyes. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

The tears threatened to fall. "I promise."

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, hoping Raven wouldn't notice. But she did. She scooted closer to Beast Boy to comfort him. Another tear. Raven slowly put her arm around Beast Boy. More tears. Before Raven knew it, tears were coming down like rain and Beast Boy was sobbing into her shoulder. She comforted him and pulled him into a hug. After a minute or so Beast Boy sat up and wiped his face off with his sleeve. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm some pathetic baby right now."

"No, I'd probably do the same if I could."

"You can if you want to." Beast Boy said, putting his arm around Raven.

"Do you want another light bulb in your hand?" She asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind if it made you feel better." Beast Boy said as he pulled her into a bear hug

_Wow, he really loves me._ "I think I'll pass, thank you." She said with a smile.

"Can you please... um... not say anything about this to the rest of the team?" asked Beast Boy, suddenly becoming serious.

"As far as I know... your parents are somewhere in Siberia."

"Thanks. If Cyborg and Robin got word of this they would eat me alive."

"Then you had better not leave any time soon. Your eyes are red and puffy."

"I don't plan to."

Beast Boy lifted Raven up onto his lap and pulled her back into a bear hug. Raven was a little surprised by how much strength he actually had at first, but then she relaxed. Beast Boy leaned back against the pillow and they both fell asleep there.

**Author's Note:** Aww... I know Beast Boy was a little out of character but I tried to make it more like him afterwards. And I know that's not what _really_ happened in Beast Boy's past but sometimes its fun to tweak things just a little to add drama. Lots people do it. Any who! Thank you to my reviewers: **Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove** **dramaelfie** **DragonGirl( )** **kmutt** **RainSprite03** Thanks again! Chocolate cake for everyone! Buh Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. I have decided that none of you are worthy of owning a country yet. Maybe I'll give you Georgia.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been really busy. This is kind of a repeat of the last chapter but not. I wanted to include the other members of the group, hence the next few chapters. Enjoy!

Starfire sat in her room, very confused. She didn't know how to feel about what had just happened. It was like everything she knew about two of her friends had just been proved wrong.

Flashback

"Robin, I am going to check on friend Breast Boy. Do you wish to join me?" Starfire asked Robin.

She got no response from Robin because he was locked in battle with Cyborg in their latest video game. Sighing, she walked towards the elevator. "I do not understand males' unhealthy obsession with the flickering lights of video games."

She entered the elevator and pressed the '1' button. It started with a jolt and then went down smoothly. She soon forgot about the video games and shifted her thoughts to Beast Boy. "I do hope friend Beast Boy is okay."

She hovered out of the elevator and flew down the hall silently. "Don't ever do that again!"

Starfire stopped suddenly at the infirmary door. She peeked around the side of the door and saw Beast Boy kneeling at a cot which Raven was sitting on. This confused her, because last she remembered _Beast Boy_ was sick.

"Do what? What happened?" Raven asked, sitting up.

Starfire listened intently for the explanation.

"Well..."

Several minutes later...

"And here we are!" Beast Boy concluded.

_He must care very much for Raven. I wonder if Robin would do the same for me?_

"Oh... I promise."

"You don't even know what you're promising me!"

"Well, you could tell me."

"Don't ever use your powers to heal me again!"

"I can and I will."

"Don't! _Please_, promise me you won't."

"... I promise."

"Thank you." Beast Boy said, pulling Raven into a hug.

Both Raven and Starfire were surprised at first but then Raven hugged him back.

"So... where do you think your parents are now?" Raven asked.

_Oh! Beast Boy loves to talk about his parents! _But instead of seeing that happy look in his eyes they all knew so well, she saw pain. Come to think of it, she had not paid much mind to this look before, but it had been there. The same look she had seen deep in his eyes the night the Beast came out and the happy look had not come out since.

"Haven't you heard enough about my parents?" Beast Boy asked softly, turning away from Raven.

Starfire was now confused again. He always loved talk about his parents.

"Why? Did you run out of adventure stories?" Raven asked playfully.

Starfire smiled. She knew it was very easy to get Beast Boy to tell the one where his parents found the tomb of an ancient king.

"Yes! Okay! I don't know what they _really_ did but it ended when I was born. My mother died giving birth and my father died from grief."

Starfire let out a small gasp.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Starfire watched as tears pooled up in Beast Boy's eyes. She felt small tears welling up in her eyes as well.

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

_I promise._

"I promise."

She watched a tear roll down Beast Boy's cheek. As he wiped it away she felt her own tears start to fall. She stood there silently crying and watching the scene before her. Raven scooted closer to Beast Boy and before she knew it Beast Boy was sobbing into her shoulder. Starfire had never seen Beast Boy cry before. Nor had she ever seen Raven be so loose with anyone. Tears continued to slip down her cheeks as Beast Boy straitened up and wiped his face with his sleeve. Starfire decided to go back to her room before anything else depressing happened. She drifted slowly down the hallway and back to her room to try and make sense of what just happened.

End Flashback

She tried to forget about the sad story she had heard, but with no luck. Just then, someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" She said, forgetting about her tear-stained face.

"Hey, Star. What happened?" Robin asked as he came in.

"What? Oh! I have been... watching a sad movie."

"Oh, that's a relief. So... would you like to go to the mall with me?"

"Yes, Robin. I would like that very much."

**Author's Note:** Sorry that took so long to get up. I was having troubles with the uploading thing. Thank you to my reviewers who had to wait so long for this chapter! **kmutt** **icyaquablaze** **dramaelfie** **lovex3spell** **RainSprite03** **Tidiku** **Lover of Seto Kaiba** **Raven052792** I give you all (for the long wait) ice cream! I will now only update once a week. I think I will become a more reliable for updating. Thanks again!


	12. Obviously Guilty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note: **Hello, everybody! Like I said, once a week. I almost wrote myself into a corner with this part of the story but I did it! So here it is.

Cyborg walked down the hall towards the med room. He had decided to check on Beast Boy after beating Robin at video games, so here he was. He walked into the med room and immediately walked back out. _Did I just see what I think I saw?_ Cyborg poked his head in again. Sure enough, there was Beast Boy and Raven, all curled up together on a cot. A malicious smile crept across Cyborg's face.

Later...

Cyborg sat in his room and looked the pictures over and over again. It was as though he wanted to make sure the proof he held in his hands was real. **Knock knock knock.** Cyborg quickly hid the pictures and got up to answer the knock at his door. He opened the door half way and peered through. _Uh oh._ "Hi, Rae!"

"Raven."

"So, Rae... ven. What's up?"

"I came to ask you –"

"WHAT PICTURES?"

"What... pictures?"

"Nothing... I didn't take any pictures of you and –"

"Hi, Cy!" Beast Boy said, coming down the hallway.

"BEAST BOY!"

"What?"

"Ummm... nothing. What did you want to ask me, Raven?"

"Well, it was my question. Do want meat for dinner?" Beast Boy told him.

"Yah."

"Then you gotta make it yourself."

"Okay then. Bye now!"

Cyborg shut the door hastily. "What was he so worked up about?"

"He apparently took pictures of us." Raven said shooting the door a look that could kill.

"...Umm okay."

"While we were sleeping this afternoon."

"Oh. The evil... robotic... guy-thing. So how are we gonna get them back?"

"That will be simple."

**Author's Note:** Apologizing now for shortness. But it's up, nonetheless. My conscience is clear till next week. lol Thank you to my reviewers! **kmutt RainSprite03 teentitans66 Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove**


	13. Photos Cause Drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did I would have no need for this because I could just put it into a show. ;)

**Author's Note:** Hello again! This one is rather interesting with a hint of... I won't ruin it. lol ;D Read and find out!

5:30 P.M.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked Beast Boy, who was standing outside Cyborg's door with her.

"C'mon, Raven! All I gotta do is fight with Cyborg about dinner. Easy!" Beast Boy replied.

"I meant it to be easy for you." Raven smiled slightly back at him.

"Hey!" Beast Boy was offended at first but it all drained when he saw Raven smile at him, and he knew she didn't mean it.

"Make sure I'm in the room before you give in."

"Give in? What ever. I'm making tofu for dinner!" Beast Boy called out, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't! We're having meat!" Cyborg yelled, dashing down the hall after Beast Boy.

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"You've never even _tried_ tofu!"

"And I don't plan to!"

Raven quietly walked down the hall, away from Beast Boy and Cyborg. She was ready to begin step two in the plan that she had hastily made up 15 minuets before. Raven reached the door labeled 'Cyborg'. She punched in the code and stepped in.

Meanwhile...

"Meat and I mean it!"

"Dude, you know you want tofu."

"No. I... want... MEAT!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"C'mon, it's good for you!"

"**How** could that gunk be good for you!"

Back to Raven...

Raven looked around the dark room. _If I were Cyborg where would I hide incriminating photos? _She poked around, lifting things with her powers to see if there was anything there. She began to sift through a pile of old magazines. _Cyborg has a very boring room... wait, what have we here?_ A menacing smile crept across her face.

Meanwhile...

"We're havin' meat and that's final! I'm going to my room to get my special barbeque sauce!"

"No, don't do that!"

"Yes, I will!"

"No! DON'T!" Beast Boy tried to keep Cyborg from getting there by hanging on to his arm but he just shook him off.

Raven heard footsteps approaching so she grabbed her finding and phased though the floor. She came up through the floor right behind Beast Boy in the hallway. He sighed, turned around, and ran into Raven. "You're alive!"

"Uh... yes, I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason... heh heh." He wasn't about to tell Raven he had let Cyborg get away. "So did you get the pictures?"

"No, I got something better." Raven produced the picture she had found in the pile of magazines.

"Whoa. I never thought..."

Later On...

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't blackmail. Then why does it seem... fun? _Raven was walking next to Beast Boy, who was currently a snow leopard. She was holding a folder containing the photo she had found. They were on their way to the library to copy the photo. The late November wind grew stronger and Raven wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. At last they reached the library and gratefully stepped in from the cold.

Beast Boy shifted back into human form and motioned for Raven to follow him. They walked through the seemingly endless book shelves until they reached a copier. He removed the picture from the folder and began to copy it. Raven was surprised he knew how to use a copy machine. In fact, he used it like he did this every day. _I guess that's just one of his weird quirks. _Beast Boy caught her gaze and explained himself. "At the orphanage I copied all the even fliers and stuff. They just wanted to occupy me. I ran away a lot and played a lot of pranks on people."

"Did they know you had powers?"

"No. I wasn't that stupid. I knew that if they knew, they would turn me in to a lab or something for money. Then they would run tests on me like a lab rat." Beast Boy changed into a rat.

Raven smiled a small smile. "Have you noticed something strange?"

Beast Boy morphed into a human again. "Strange?"

"Nothing has been blowing up or flying across the room since... we admitted we liked each other."

"Yah... you're right!"

"SHH! Quiet in the library!" A librarian said, walking past.

"Sorry." Beast Boy said, blushing slightly. "So, does this mean you can like... feel?"

"Maybe. I hope so."

"Maybe being in love is the same thing as meditating all the time?"

"Maybe." Raven put her arm around him.

When he noticed that copies were done, he took them and put them in the folder and turned to walk out, still side by side with Raven.

Back at the Tower...

"Raven! Beast Boy!"

They had just stepped through the front door of the tower when Cyborg came stomping over to them. Beast Boy morphed back into a human, grinning widely. "WHERE... IS... MY... PICTURE!"

"What picture?" Beast Boy asked innocently, trying to get rid of his grin.

"You know what I mean." Cyborg said menacingly and picked Beast Boy up by the neck like he was a twig.

"What are you going to do with our pictures?" Raven asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Hurry... please." Beast Boy croaked out.

"Let's try it this way. I'll give you these pictures if you give us ours."

"...Fine." Cyborg let go of Beast Boy and he fell to the floor with an 'eep'.

"Ouch..." Beast Boy rasped.

A few minutes later everyone's pictures were in the right hands. "Can I ask you why there's a strawberry ice cream cone on your head?" Raven said, looking up at Cyborg.

"None of your business."

All three of them looked at the picture one last time. It Cyborg and Bumble Bee standing on a dock, both with strawberry ice cream cones on their heads, and Cyborg was kissing Bee. "Still never thought..." Beast Boy began but stopped abruptly when he saw Cyborg's face.

As Cyborg walked away he heard Beast Boy talking again. "We won!"

_That's what you think... _"Geeze, that guy is very touchy about his pictures! Want to watch animal planet with me?" Beast Boy invited Raven.

"No, thanks. It's late. I'm going to bed."

"Kay. See you in the morning."

"Night."

Raven walked up the stairs to her room. She changed into her dark blue night gown and got into bed. Then she heard something somewhere next to her in the dark. It sounded like a quack. _Oops..._

**Author's Note:** There, now we're back to George! Thank you to my reviewers! **Flightless-Human-Dreams Vegeta'sSis (thanks for reviewing all 12 chapters at once, Veget'sSis) RainSprite03 kmutt Lover of Seto Kaiba **Some familiar and some new. Yay! Hope you enjoyed! Ummm... Pizza for you all! Till next week! Chibi Scooby


	14. Many Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. I DO own George, he is mine!

**Author's Note:** Hello, peoples! Wow, I've actually managed to keep posting regularly... _amazing!_ Any-who, enjoy! Fluffy chapter this time.

"I can't, Raven!" Beast Boy said, waving his hands out in front of him.

"You promised you'd help." Raven insisted.

"Well, I didn't know you had _this_ in mind!"

"Please?" Raven gave him her own 'The Face', which felt stupid to her because she'd never begged anyone for anything before.

Beast Boy almost gave in, but caught himself before he did. She had called him into the living room around 10:30 at night. When he arrived Raven was sitting on the couch next to George.

Flashback

"Beast Boy, I need you to do me a favor."

"Ask away!" He did not know what he got himself into.

"I need you to morph into a platti-footed duck fly George to the ranch; I'll fly with you..." Raven trailed off as she tried to think up a decent ending.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say yes before he thought about it. He abruptly stopped though, and closed his mouth. Then an uncomfortable silence took place.

End Flashback

"You can't just... expect me to change into a brand new animal and start acting like it!"

"Why not? You did it on Tameran."

"That was just lucky. I couldn't have stayed like that if I wanted to."

"Oh. How about this: tomorrow you can practice and then we can go when everyone is asleep."

"That sounds good. Thanks." Beast Boy said as he made his way over to the couch and hugged her with gratitude but let go immediately, bright red. "Sorry, I forgot about the touching thing."

"That's okay, I like you, remember?" Raven asked as she pulled him back into a hug.

Much to the dismay Cyborg, Raven never chased Beast Boy angrily through the Tower anymore. He had found it extremely funny. Raven and Beast Boy sat on the couch a few moments longer and then both returned to their rooms, George following Raven closely all the way.

The next morning...

Beast Boy and Raven called Bernard in the early morning. They found out all they could about a platti-footed duck and Bernard's location. They also found out that George's nick-name was Geo (Jee-oh). After doing so, they both retreated to Beast Boy's room. Before they could do this, though, they had to keep the other Titans from knowing what they were doing.

"Learningnewanimaldon'tbugmeorelse!" Beast Boy said in what seemed to be one long word.

He had rushed into the main room, ran in front of the couch that his 3 friends were sitting on, said what he had to, and ran out without stopping once. Raven then walked through the sliding doors of the living room and announced that she would be meditating and that no one had better bother her. Then she walked out and headed in the opposite direction to Beast Boy's room. No one really thought strangely of this. Last time Beast Boy had been learning a new animal, he had locked himself in his room and refused to come out till he had the animal down pat. They thought it was weird to get worked up about it but they didn't bother him. Thanks to Beast Boy, they all knew better than to bother Raven while she meditated.

Beast Boy's room...

"Do you think it worked?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course. They hardly bother you anyway and they think I'm... creepy." Raven ended rather sadly.

"I was wrong to call you that." Beast Boy said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Raven said, looking up at him.

"I was wrong to call you creepy. You're not creepy or strange or weird. You're just... unique. In fact, you're the exact opposite of creepy. You are beautiful, and smart, funny, and when you want to you can be really sweet."

By the time beast Boy had finished Raven was beet red. "Where did you come up with that?"

"You're not alone, Raven. You are not the only one who feels isolated and alone sometimes. Even here in good old jump city, I get strange looks. 'Nobody's gonna like a green kid. They'll all hate me.' That's the way I used to think. But you showed me different.

Raven sat there for a minute, dumbfounded. She never thought of Beast Boy like that. He had always been happy and fun-loving. "Thank you."

"For what? I should be thanking _you_."

"No, Beast Boy you just showed me different."

**Author's Note:** Fluffiness! The next two or three chapters are going to be fluffy too. Finally I will get to the romance that I said there would be :D! Thank you, reviewers! You make me so happy. **Lover of Seto Kaiba** **FULLMETAL49 teenRAVENtitan Jessie **And one anonymous person whom I am thanking even if I can't mention their name. Yay! Another more new people! Ummm... I'm running out of stuff to give you! Oh! I know! You can all have balloons! lol I dunno. Till next time! (Needless to say, I was rather hyper when I typed this out...)


	15. Twister!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, Lipton Ice Tea, Pepsi, or Twister. Don't sue!

**Author's Note: **Hi! Wow, I'm on a roll! Any who, here's chapter 15, humor (attempted humor, anyways) and romance. Enjoy:D

It had taken 2 hours to finally get comfortable as a platti-footed duck. When Beast Boy and Raven came out they were both starving. They walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_BB & Rae,_

_Went out for pizza. Come catch up or just stay behind. Be back around 9._

_-Cy, Star, & Rob_

Beast Boy muttered something about the three of them being meat-eating monsters and then they made their dinner. Raven had chef salad with a cup of Lipton ice tea. Beast Boy also had chef salad and a can of Pepsi. After dinner they both wandered into the main room. They listened to the clock tick for five minutes and then attempted a conversation. "So..." Raven said absentmindedly.

"So?" Beast Boy asked.

"So... how... have you been?"

"Good... you?"

"Not too bad."

"Good, good. Doyouwannaplaytwister?" Beast Boy blurted out.

"Fine."

"Oh, okay. What do you want... to... wait. What?"

"I said _fine_."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy yelled punching is fist into the air, and then bringing it down a little embarrassed.

Raven allowed herself a small smile. "You know, you're really pretty when you smile." Beast Boy said impulsively.

Raven blushed. "So, are we going to play or not?"

10 minutes later...

There was a Twister mat set up in the middle of the training room. "You ready?" Raven asked.

"Yep." Beast Boy replied.

The arrow on the spinner glowed black and then spun around. "Right foot red." Beast Boy read aloud.

Both stepped up to the mat and placed their foot on a different red circle. The spinner spun again, this time it landed on left foot green. Both stretched across the mat and put their left foot on a green circle.

A few spins later...

Both Raven and Beast Boy were tangled up in each other as well as Raven's cloak, which she had neglected to remove. The spinner spun once more and landed on right hand blue. Beast Boy was already too tangled to reach the only blue left so habit set in. If _he_ couldn't reach it, maybe an animal could. And with that thought he morphed into a gorilla and put his right hand on blue. Raven uttered a startled cry and ended up sprawled out on Beast Boy's back. Beast Boy then realized his error and morphed back into a human. Both of them ended up in a tangled heap on the mat. "So... does this mean I win?"

Later...

After a few games of twisted Twister, Raven and Beast Boy had gotten bored. Beast Boy had been pushed off the mat a few times by bubbles of black energy and Raven had been completely lifted off the mat by a variety animals. Now they were sitting on the couch talking. "So... does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" Beast Boy asked Raven cautiously.

"Sure... that is, if you want to be my boyfriend." Raven replied.

"That depends," Beast Boy said, scooting closer to her. "Do you want to be my girl friend?"

"Only if you want to be my boyfriend." Raven said scooting over closer.

"Then yes, I'll be your boyfriend." Beast Boy scooted even closer.

"Okay, then I will be your girlfriend." Raven said leaning in so close; their faces were only inches apart.

Beast Boy began leaning in slowly, closing the gap between them. "Hey, guys! What's up?" Cyborg asked, running in.

**Author's Note: **Way to ruin the moment, Cyborg! But don't worry, they'll kiss soon. lol Well, my conscience is clean till next week. Thank you, reviewers! **nibbles ** **Teleportal 9isa emria Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove RainDragon The Vampiress lexie515 kmutt **Yay! Lots of reviews! And new people! Ummm... Easter eggs for you? Sorry about the wait, by the way, there was a little glitch with our internet. Well, actually, a bunch of glitches... Don't go on a blood-thirsty rampage because it's too short or the wait was too long! EEK! Okay, I'm done now. See you all next week! ALL POWERFUL COMAS!


	16. On the Way

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be here right now if I owned the Teen Titans so, no, I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Authors Note: **Hello, peoples! I wrote the end of this chapter for RobStar fans. lol Hope you enjoy!

There had a been a little explaining to do when Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had found Raven and Beast Boy only centimeters apart.

Flashback

"And you two have been together for how long?" Robin asked, who was not so much angry that they were together, but that they had not told the rest of the team.

"About two minutes." Beast Boy said.

"I know you're lying! I have proof" Cyborg covered his mouth before he could possibly make it worse.

"Yes, I do not believe you are telling the truth either." Starfire said.

"Starfire, how did you know?" Raven asked, with the smallest hint of curiosity in her voice.

Starfire blushed lightly before responding. "I... overheard you two talking in the medical room."

Beast Boy's eyes instantly widened. He ran up to Starfire and grabbed her by the arm. "Uh... can I talk to you?" He asked her.

"But of course, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Beast Boy dragged out of the room. As they left they could hear Robin talking. "So, I'm the only one who was oblivious to this?"

Once they were out in the hallway Beast Boy let go of Starfire's arm and faced her. "How much did you hear?"

"I think I heard all of it."

"You can't tell any one. Okay?"

"But why not? Are you afraid they will accuse you of lying?"

"It's not that it's just... you don't understand. Everyone's parents are really cool. Cyborg's are scientists, yours are the King and Queen of another planet, Robin was adopted by Batman! But mine are dead, I spent my whole life in an orphanage. No one wanted me. So I made it all up."

"Oh, friend Beast Boy, I am terribly sorry. If it is any consolation, I was given as a sacrifice when I was young." Starfire said.

"Uh... thanks, Star. Just please, don't tell them."

"Of course not!" Starfire was ready to give him a back-breaking hug but stopped when she remembered no one liked it.

Beast Boy suddenly felt bad for making her mention her past too. "Okay, this once." He said.

Starfire's eyes lit up with happiness as she wrapped in her trademark hug, but she dropped him when something cracked rather loudly. "I am sorry."

"S'okay. Let's go back in. And, Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

End Flashback

Now Raven and Beast Boy were sitting in Raven's room, waiting for the rain to let up. "I don't think it's ever gonna stop!" Beast Boy moaned.

"Be patient. Why don't you talk to George or something?"

"Fine."

Beast Boy morphed into a platti-footed duck and started talking to George.

5 min. later...

"Beast Boy, the rain lightened. Let's go. Just tell George what to do and then catch up, okay?"

Beast Boy nodded his head and started talking to George again. When he was done, Raven opened her large window and flew out. George followed eagerly and flew out after her. Beast Boy, who had never actually flown as a platti-footed duck, was not so eager. Beast Boy walked unsurely across the rain-spattered floor, took a deep breath, and took flight.

Meanwhile...

"What were you and Beast Boy talking about earlier?" Robin asked Starfire.

"I am not to speak of it." She replied.

"But it could be a threat to the team."

"Robin, it is no way a threat to the team."

"... If you're sure."

"Robin?"

"Yah?"

"Why do you only trust me like that?"

"Because I love you, Star."

"And I love you, Robin."

Robin began to lean forward, looking deep into Starfire's eyes. Starfire also stated leaning in towards Robin. Their faces were only inches apart. "Hey, ya'll! Whatcha' doin'?"

**Author's Note:** Muhahaha! Well, you didn't think I was going to let Starfire and Robin have the first kiss, did you? I feel so unspecial! But 3 reviews are better than none, so I thank you, people who did review! **kmutt** and **RainSprite03. **Uh... who wants pie? lol Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Home again and Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: **Hello, no, I don not own the Teen Titans. Nor do I own Scare Tactics or Horton Hears a Who. I do, however, own Geo and Mr. Reshly.

**Author's Note: **Hello! It's me again! And I'm back with the chapter you've all been waiting for! Geo finally goes home! Hope you enjoy... **WARNING: **Bernard is a real jerk!

Beast Boy, Raven, and George flew deeper into the night. The rain had lightened to an eerie mist, which helped carry the mysterious glow of the rainy night. The flight to the ranch seemed almost magical, though long and monotonous. At last, they reached Reshly Ranch. Mud squelched up around their feet when they landed. The large house loomed over them like death's shadow. Beast Boy watched as Raven walked up the door with sad eyes. They all held their breath as she rang the doorbell.

Meanwhile...

"Please, why do you not with to play hide and go seeking with me? It was the first game I had the pleasure of playing here on earth." Starfire asked Robin.

"Well, Star, it's not exactly the kind of game teenagers would play. Especially not at 12:30 at night." Robin said gently.

"Perhaps Beast Boy and Raven would like to play then."

"Sorry, Star, they went out and won't be back till late. They asked us not to contact them unless it was an emergency."

"Very well, Robin. You can partake in the eating of the get-well gelatin I made two weeks ago!"

Starfire pulled a bowl out of nowhere. Inside of it was some moldy green goop smothered in mustard and... something else. "Star? What _is _that chunky white stuff?"

"Why that's cream of chicken, Robin."

Robin looked at it like it was going to get up and crawl away any second. "I'll go get Cyborg."

With Raven, Beast Boy, and George...

Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door over the pattering of the rain. Now a dead-bolt lock was being slid open. The swung door open. "Raven! So glad you could make it! I'll just put Geo in the barn over there and then you can come in out of the rain and have tea!" Bernard Reshly said, stepping out on to the front door.

"You were... expecting me?" Raven asked him, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Of course I was! Don't you remember? At the end of our phone call this morning, I invited you for tea."

Flashback

"_Raven, when you bring my dear George back, you must stay for tea! You and your... Beast."_

"That's Beast _Boy_!" Beast Boy called a second too late.

End Flashback

"Ya' know that sounds like a lot of fun, but we gotta get going." Beast Boy said as he morphed into a human and began to turn around.

Raven quickly reached back and pulled him towards her by the soaking black T-shirt he was wearing (which, might I add, was made out of the same material that his uniform was, as all his pedestrian clothes, so he could still morph). "We'd like a chance to dry off." Raven said, shooting Beast Boy a sideward glance.

"Huh? Oh! Yah, sure. Why not?" He finally agreed.

"Splendid! Come in, Raven, come in!"

"Hey! What about me?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Beast, you may come in as well."

"It's Beast _Boy_!"

At the Tower...

"99... 100! Ready or not! I am coming!" Starfire called gleefully.

Starfire flew through the halls of the dark tower, stopping at every room and closet and searching it thoroughly. Soon she came to the training room. She was looking behind the large set of weights when she heard a loud and startling 'thunk' behind her. Startled though she was, she kept going.

Her foot steps echoed loudly as she now walked timidly through the halls. "R-Robin? Friend Cyborg? Oliver's oxen are free!"

_Crash! _Starfire whirled around to reveal that- nothing was there. She turned around to keep walking when- "RAGHH!"

"EEK!"

At Reshly Ranch...

Bernard came out of his large closet holding a towel. "Here you are, Raven."

"Uh... Can I have a towel too?"

"Hmm? Oh, they're in that closet. You see that door right over there? Well, if you turn the pretty, shiny knob, you can open the door. When you open the door, the closet is right there!"

"Dude, I know how a closet works!"

Beast Boy mentally kicked himself. _Oh, reeaal smart thing to say, Gar. _"I wasn't implying that you didn't. I was merely-"

"Okay, okay, I got it."

Beast Boy stood up and walked over to the door Bernard had gestured at and opened it. As he walked in, he spied the towels. He pulled a towel off the top of the stack and the whole thing toppled over. "Greeeaaat."

He was about to pick up the towels when something caught his eye. He pushed aside the other piles of towels to reveal... a bunch of monkeys. Stuffed ones, ceramic ones, even little toy ones similar to the one he had stuffed in his closet at home. _Weird... _He was about to dismiss it when the wheels in his head started turning.

At Titans Tower...

"How dare you do that to me! You tidbisfeee youf mijwijoe ebzimjihyout pivu pig nif (scared the living daylights out of me)!" Starfire screamed at Robin and Cyborg.

"Yo, Star! The least you could do is yelling at us in English! Cyborg yelled. "Either that, or chill out!"

"Yah, Starfire, it was only a joke." Robin put in.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, friend and boyfriend. I thought you were trying to be cruel, such as on the Tactics of Scare show. Please, let us go off and watch the 'mind-numbing screen,' as Raven calls it."

Both Cyborg and Robin were weirded out by Starfire's sudden mood swing, but shrugged it off and joined Starfire on the couch.

At Reshly Ranch...

"Mr.Reshly?" Raven asked.

"Oh, please, call me Bernard!" He insisted.

"Okay... Where is your bathroom?"

"Around the corner, first door to your right."

"Thanks."

Raven got up and turned the corner and entered the bathroom. As she was closing the door, she heard Beast Boy talking. "Okay, Bernie, I know you really hate me for some reason, but I have to do something neither of us will like."

_What is he up to...?_

**Author's Note: **Hello! Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block. By the way, I will clear up one question I probably will get right now. Bernard was **not **hitting on Raven, he was just being hospitable. Okay? Okay. Thank you for reviewing! I feel special again! lol **dragonlore kmutt RainSprite03 spiritual-s Teleportal** **nibbles cookiesandmilk **Thanks again! I'll give you all... cupcakes? See you all next week!


	18. The Mistaken Bet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, Horton Hears a Who, or anything else for that matter.

**Author's Note: **Geese, I need to start updating regularly again. Sorry for taking so long, people. This is a strange chapter... just a heads up. Enjoy!

Titan Tower...

"Is it not glorious that they saved the Who people on the dust speck?" Starfire asked Robin giddily.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had all just finished watching Horton Hears a Who. "Uh... Yah, Star, great." Robin replied half-heartedly.

"But I have a question, Robin."

"What's that?"

"Was Horton not supposed to be green?"

"Well, not all animals are green, Star. Don't you remember our trip to the zoo?"

"Oh, yes! It was wonderful of friend Beast Boy to morph and call the animals closer for us and the small children. Even if he did fall into the exhibit..."

They thought back to their trip to the zoo, where Beast Boy had been calling animals closer to the edge of the exhibit for his friends and the little kids. He also, though he wouldn't admit it, was trying to impress Raven. But unfortunately, he leaned too far over the rail and fell into the ostrich exhibit. Starfire giggled at the memory of Beast Boy being chased around the exhibit by ostriches. "I don't know why we even go to the zoo." Cyborg said.

"What do you mean, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked him.

"I mean, I we have a one-man-zoo right under our noses!" He replied.

"Well, we can't just go up to Beast Boy and say, 'Hey, will you morph into a bunch of animals to entertain us?'!" Robin interjected.

"Sure we can! BB loves to change into animals!" Cyborg argued.

"Please, can we stop the talking of friend Beast Boy behind his back?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Reshly Ranch...

Raven and Beast Boy readied themselves to take off into the rainy night sky. Beast Boy almost smiled when Raven took one last look at the barn where George was now, with the rest of his family. But his smile disappeared when Raven asked him a question that could ruin his secret. "What happened while I was in the bathroom?" Raven asked Beast Boy.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked innocently, then took flight as an owl.

"You know what I mean, Beast Boy. When I came out, you and Bernard got along perfectly. Just like old friends." Raven called after him.

Beast Boy landed again so he could talk to Raven.. "Nothing happened. Me and Bernard were just... joking before." He lied, turning back to an owl after his statement to signal he didn't want to talk anymore.

Raven rolled her eyes and was going to press further when a thought popped into her head. _This is Beast Boy we're talking about. His 'secret' will be revealed sooner than later, whether it's purposeful or not. _She decided she would find out soon enough and flew into the night after Beast Boy.

Titan Tower...

"We don't know if he really does like to morph. We don't whether or not it hurts. I think it would!" Robin told Cyborg.

"Well, don't you think he'd tell us?" Cyborg replied.

"He probably doesn't want us to worry." Robin told Cyborg.

"Hello! We're talking about Beast Boy here. He loves being the center of attention!" Cyborg replied.

"Yes, we are talking abut friend Beast Boy and we shouldn't be!" Starfire yelled.

"Fine, if you're so sure of yourself, then I dare you to ask him when he and Raven come back. If he says no, than you have to eat tofu for breakfast for a week." Robin said with a smirk, never having heard a word of what Starfire said.

"And if he says yes?" Cyborg asked.

"Then I eat it for breakfast for a week." Robin said.

"Then get ready to make some tofu, 'cause they should be here right about now!" Cyborg said.

Just as Cyborg finished his statement, the door leading to the garage opened and Beast Boy and Raven came in, soaked and dripping with water. "Well, go on. What are you waiting for?" Robin urged Cyborg, his expecting smile never leaving his face.

"Is it too late to chicken out?" Cyborg whispered.

"Yes, now go!" Robin whispered back forcefully.

Cyborg gulped. Talking about it was on thing, actually doing it was quite another. But before he could stop himself, he was walking up to Beast Boy and blurting out the dreaded question. "Doyouwannachangeintoanimalsforus?" (Do you wanna change into animals for us?) It came out in one word.

All eyes were on Beast Boy. Then as though it had just registered in his head, he burst out laughing. "Haha! That's –heh- that's a good on Cy!" He said between laughs.

"What?" Cyborg was somewhat confused now.

The laughing ceased immediately. "Wait. You're _serious?_" Beast Boy asked, a quizzical look appearing on his face.

"Umm... Yes?" Cyborg said as though he was guessing.

The confusion was replaced by anger. "So lemmie get this strait. You want me to change into different animals to _entertain you?_" Beast Boy said in an eerily low voice.

"Uh..." Cyborg started to explain but never finished.

"So you think I'm some kind of freak show!"

"RobindaredmeorIhadtoeattofuforbreakfast!" (Robin dared me or I had to eat tofu for breakfast!) Again his words came out jumbled.

"So, my _best friend _is betting on me and my other _best friend _is making fun of my eating habits! This is what _best friends _are for, right?" Beast Boy yelled as he stormed out.

"Hey, I defended you!" Robin called after him.

"Oh, sure! Right after you kissed Cleopatra!" He yelled back.

"I think he has repressed anger issues." Cyborg said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke like Beast Boy always had.

"Veeery mature." Raven commented before going off towards Beast Boy's room.

Needless to say, it didn't work. "Yes, and, Robin? We shall be speaking of your kissing this Cleopatra person later." Starfire said before getting up and flying out of the room.

"Do you think I should start telling you that I just drank 10 cups of caffeinated coffee before I talk to you?" Cyborg said.

"You mean... we got into this mess... because you were **hyper**?"

**Author's Note: **Ah, yes, the strange effects of caffeine. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if it was boring but this was just to set the plot for something else. Thanks, reviewers! **Orangespice kmutt Teleportal SKYE RainSprite03 **Thanks again peoples! How do... tacos sound? Not taco (octopus) the Japanese stuff but the Mexican tacos. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next week! Tata!


	19. Deals, Deals, and More Deals!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever thank-you-very-much.

**Author's Note: **Ah! Please don't kill me! You must blame Harry Potter, my birthday, horror movie, sleep over, and heat-induced exhaustion, and school! Now here, without further ado, is chapter 19, Deals, Deals, and more Deals!

"I'm going to go talk to Star. Then we have to go apologize to Beast Boy." Robin told Cyborg as he dashed down the hall to Starfire's room.

Cyborg looked around and sighed, then slumped down onto the cool leather couch. "It's times like these when I regret leaving the Titans East." He said to know one in particular.

Starfire's Room...

_Knock, Knock. _"Star?"

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire came of her room in a fluffy pink bathrobe and lilac bunny slippers.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, Robin. I am happy that you went behind my back and did 'the kissing' with this Cleopatra when you have yet to kiss me, your rightful girlfriend."

"No, no! Cleopatra's dead, Starfire!"

Starfire suddenly looked very rejected. "Am I really so unpleasant and ugly that you would rather kiss a dead woman than me? I thought being on the terms of boyfriend and girlfriend meant that we were in love!" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Huh? Oh! No, Starfire! Beast Boy was using a figure of speech. He meant he didn't believe me." And we're going to go apologize to Beast Boy right after this."

"I am still angry with you, Robin. You could have avoided your incident if you had listened to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Starfire paused for a moment. "Very well, I shall forgive you on one condition. If friend Beast Boy forgives you, then I, too, shall forgive you."

"It's a deal."

"Yes, it is a deal."

'Okay, I'm, uh, going to go get Cyborg now."

Robin slowly slid out of sight till he could walk safely down the hall without Starfire's eyes burning into the back of his head. If there's one thing I guy can't stand, even a guy who fights psychos and super-genius villains (and stupid ones), it's his girlfriend's glare. As he walked in to the large living room, he found Cyborg eating a large plate of bacon and ribs. "Cyborg, why are you eating ribs at 5 in the morning?" Robin asked him.

"Because... I'm hungry?"

Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask and tossed the Cy-BQ Sauce-stained plate in the sink."Come on, we've gotta go apologize to Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Can't we wait a little longer... say, a million years?" Cyborg asked. "That'll give me time for more ribs!"

"No, now."

"Oh, alright."

Both walked down the hall, dreading what came next. As they arrived at Beast Boy's room, Cyborg raised his fist and knocked on the door. It slid open almost immediately, but no one was on the other side. "BB?" Cyborg called.

"Come in." Beast Boy called form somewhere in the corner of the room.

As they entered, they marveled at the horrific mess. More things littered the floor than usual, his blankets lay torn up in shreds, his pillows were reduced to mere piles of feathers, and his desk chair had been over-turned. Robin and Cyborg suddenly felt much guiltier than before. "Beast Boy, you didn't-" Robin started but was cut off.

"No, I didn't. I uh, just got a little angry. Now either grab a broom, or tell me why you're here." Beast Boy's voice was cold and tired, much unlike his usual happy-go-lucky voice.

"We... wanted to apologize. Cyborg had 10 cups of caffeinated coffee and I got caught up with him."

"Yah, sorry, man."

"Thanks guys. I'll forgive you... but on one condition."

"What?" Cyborg and Robin asked in unison.

"You have to be vegans for a week. Then I'll forgive you."

"WHAT! How am I supposed to live without waffles, bacon, eggs, waffles, milk, chicken, waffles, turkey, ribs, waffles, steak, and most importantly, WAFFLES! And what about Christmas dinner?" Cyborg shrieked.

Raven's Room...

"I hear Beast Boy took my idea." Raven said to herself.

Back at Beast Boy's Room...

"It's only for 7 days." Robin pointed out.

"But how can I live off just tofu and soymilk for a week?" Cyborg asked loudly.

"You know, you can also have fruits, vegetables, cereal, water, juice, and bread. And Christmas is a week away." Beast Boy told him.

Cyborg sighed defeated. "All right."

"Then it's a deal." Beast Boy said.

Something in Robin's mind suddenly clicked. "Speaking of deals, I gotta talk to Starfire." He said, dashing out towards Starfire's room.

Outside Starfire's room...

Robin knocked again and Starfire once again came out of her room. "Did he forgive you?" Starfire asked him.

"Well... not exactly, he made us a deal. If we can be vegans for a week, he'll forgive us." Robin told her.

He hoped this meant she would call off the deal. "I shall call off our deal then." Starfire said.

Robin let out a sigh of relief. "And I shall make a new deal." She continued. "If you can be... a vegetable?"

"Vegan, Star."

"Oh! Thank you, Robin. If you can be a _vegan_ for one week, then I shall forgive you."

Robin sighed. "It's a deal"

**Author's Note:** There you have it, Chapter 19. Will Cyborg make it a week without meat till Christmas? Will Robin and Cyborg be forgiven? Will Raven and Beast Boy ever kiss? Will I ever stop asking you questions! Thank you so much, reviewers! ** Bumblebee444 mewraven RavenRulzRF ShadeyMike Estel-Elf-Lover Qzie-of-rain03 **You are all wonderful! I give you... uh... hot chocolate? Again, I'm sorry this took so long, it was a real pain to write. I still think it's rather boring, but the next chapter will be better. Scouts Honor. Well, I can't really say that... I'm not any kind of scout. But any ways, Thanks again and I will try to update more regularly. Tata! P.S. Harry Potter Rocks!


	20. Overhaul!

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello!! I realize you're all either ignoring this story by now or you have forgotten it... basically the same thing at any rate... BUT! I bear good news for those of you who still hope for an update or still have me in their alert. I have changed accounts, don't ask why. AND... this story is going up in my new(er) account! Yay!

The point of that is because I like the story line and I have plans for it (say perhaps 2 sequels ((it's meant to be a trilogy)). However, I really hate how the story is going and I hate the title. So I'm doing an overhaul. Same story line, less... of the stuff I don't like. So, if you still want more, go to Mav Writer's account. The story isn't up yet as I am behind on something else. But by the end of May I'll have the first chapter or two up. Promise. Thanks!


End file.
